


【Damijay】Favorite Mistake.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Jason Todd is a Mercenary, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 难以启齿的羞耻心让他的嘴被胶水黏住，他该怎么向Damian解释他为什么出现在这儿并且扮演一个供人挑选的男妓？
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 67





	【Damijay】Favorite Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> 奥古米x佣兵杰，年龄有改动，很多很多私设。非常俗套的梗，我只是想开辆自行车。

Jason Todd不知道他现在为什么会在这儿。

没错，他的确是带着任务踏进这座哥谭最臭名昭著的声色场所之一。目标清晰而明确，而红头罩只需要喂他吃下一梭子子弹，几百万的佣金就会流入他的私人账户。但是鉴于他刚刚向Bruce信誓旦旦地保证过不再杀人，他不能这么做。一个不杀人的雇佣兵？他猜这句话的另一种表达是他短暂仓促的职业生涯就此腰斩，也许现在考虑去改行当个保镖是个不错的选择，只要不是在哥谭或者大都会，基本上都是稳赚不赔的生意。

没错，Jason本应就此收手，转身离去。唯一促使他留下的理由是那个列在他任务清单上的名字。

Damian al Ghul。

他记得他。在他刚刚从三尺黄土中爬出来的时候，在他的灵魂还迷失在地狱之中无法挣脱的时候，他隐隐约约地见过两次这个跟他差不多大的男孩。Talia之子。

不过，说真的，Jason跟他不熟。考虑到他跟Talia保持过一段时间的亲密关系，他跟Damian的关系也因此变得有些微妙和尴尬。只是出于道义上的考虑，Jason没办法在明知对方的生命正在受到威胁时坐视不管，而这是他距离Damian最近的一次机会。

但是，回到开头的那个问题，他该死地为什么会在这儿？

包厢是红色的，在聚光灯扫过时间歇地闪烁着绚丽到令人目眩神迷的暗紫色和橙色的光晕。刺眼的红光，它在哥谭通常象征着鲜血、暴力和死亡威胁，但今晚它代表着性欲和荷尔蒙。穿着罗马式长袍的金发姑娘坐在他肌肉结实有力的大腿上，裸露的皮肤、廉价但甜美的香水在西装裤上摩擦出意乱情迷的热度，她轻盈的长袍随着她细腻白皙的手臂滑落，露出漂亮的脊骨线条。Damian al Ghul绿色的眼睛报以平静的回视，宛如两条刺穿心脏的毒蛇。脱衣舞女郎用迷离的目光打量着他轮廓清晰的面孔，伸出手想要抚摸那张英俊的脸。然后，Damian轻轻地，但不容拒绝地托住她的后腰，这是一道明确的结束指令，女孩咬着下唇站了起来。

“我能看出这些都没能让你满意，不是吗？”老板咬着雪茄，用生意场上有极大诱惑力的，一种恰到好处的自负口吻说道：“您对哥谭市的了解有多少，Mr.al Ghul？不知道您对我们针对哥谭的特殊服务有兴趣吗？”

Damian扬起下巴，用傲慢而骄矜的语气评价道：“哥谭，这座犯罪之城？”

“是的。它也是超级英雄和超级恶棍们的城市。”老板笑着拍了拍手，一群穿着制服，花枝招展的少男少女们走了进来。他们……呃，他们打扮成不同超级英雄或者罪犯的模样。Damian得承认至少他今晚确实是第一次被吓到，幸好他在短促地扫视中确定了其中没有蝙蝠制服的家伙，大概还没有人敢在蝙蝠眼皮子底下干这种事，否则他不确定他会不会患上蝙蝠侠PTSD。

“他们都是经过训练的雏儿。”老板点点头，“也许你可以留下一个……或者几个，随你喜欢。”

经过训练的雏儿？这对Damian来说听起来就跟贞洁的荡妇是同一个含义。从那一张张艳丽而煽情的面孔上他可看不出来。那些目光粘着在他的脸上或者身上，试图唤起熏熏然的性欲。

然后Damian就注意到了那个站在角落的男人。倒不是因为那张称得上俊美的脸，或者那种令人过目难忘的桀骜气质，事实上，主要是因为，他穿的是红头罩的制服。

红头罩。Jason Todd。Damian还记得他。在他还是一具凭着本能生存的行尸走肉时，Damian见过他，如果要让他实话实说，像个傻子。但下一秒，当那只迷路的罗宾鸟抬腿踢倒一个身形至少是他两倍大的男人，然后转身拧腰躲开另一个的进攻时，Damian瞬间无意识地为之折服。那副匀称漂亮的躯体竟然能爆发出那么强大的力量，他动起来时一张一弛的肌肉宛如大理石雕塑一般带着令人窒息的美。

尽管Damian不想承认，但在Todd离开之后，他仍有那么几次不经意地注意到他的消息。他标志性的红头罩，蓝灰色的紧身衣制服。皮衣外套。硬底军靴。

而这个？Damian用不加掩饰的目光上下打量着那个人，像是在用一把锋利的手术刀剖开他的表皮。只不过学得三分像、或者五分的假货罢了。

Jason在嚼一片烟叶，苦涩呛鼻的香气在口腔里蔓延，他在牙缝中吐出一声叹息。他试图用这个来缓解压力，作为不能吸烟的补偿。他甚至只能像只珍稀的观赏动物那样站在原地，炙热的目光像手指一样触碰着他全身上下的每一寸皮肤。他感觉赤裸。

赤裸。滚烫。热度在密闭的包厢中翻涌，然后紧紧包裹着他，他的大脑因为空气中湿漉漉的费洛蒙而晕眩。

他本来有很多种方法接近Damian，但他不幸地选择了，如果不是最糟糕的那一种的话，至少也是其中之一。事实上，在色情场所看到打扮成自己的男妓这件事让红头罩大脑一片空白，他甚至没来得及给自己太多明智的选择，就打晕了那个可怜的男孩，把他藏进工作人员的更衣室里。现在红头罩焦躁地站在角落里，恨不得开枪打几个脑袋，比起这个违背跟Bruce的约定听起来甚至更容易些。但他连枪都没有了，可没有妓女上床时带枪。他只是想知道既然没有枪、匕首或者子弹，为什么他们还要在仿造的制服上保留他的武装带和枪带？

他知道Damian在打量他。他的目光像尖牙上沾满毒液的蛇或是刚开刃的匕首一样锐利得令人无法忽视。他不担心Damian会认出他，他们之间连一面之缘都称不上，他也想不出Damian有什么关注他的理由。在昏暗灯光的遮挡下，他几乎有点有恃无恐。

但是说真的，操你的Damian，你能不能别再看了——

Jason最担心的事情发生了，老板带着得意的嗓音听起来简直像是末日审判。“原谅我，Mr.al Ghul，但我想我还是能分辨出一个人碰上喜欢东西的眼神的。站在那儿的男孩，过来。”

妈的。Jason试图闪躲，但他总是能直直撞上Damian黏在他身上的眼神。最终他屈服了，硬着头皮走了出去。说真的，男孩？他讨厌这个称呼，而且也跟他并不相称，就像Artemis叫他小家伙或者小东西一样。

Damian现在能够近距离观察他了。眩目的灯光和阴影显然无法很好地勾勒出他漂亮的身形，而现在，他走到聚光灯下，像一个等待拆封的精美包装的商品，他结实但并不夸张的肌肉，骤然收紧的细瘦腰肢，修长笔直的双腿，都清晰地展现在眼前。对于一个性工作者来说，他的身材似乎太过完美有力，那两条被皮带色情地束紧的饱满大腿看起来更适合给对手的脖子来一个绞杀，而不是缠在男人的腰上，肌肉在另一个人身下紧绷颤抖——或许那也不错？现在他在他心中的评价从五分变成了七分。他已经有很久没有亲眼见过Jason Todd，或者说红头罩了，或许本人站在他面前的风采也不过如此。

但是，等一下，他真的不是Jason Todd吗？Damian在一瞬间闪过了这种困惑。他所有的Jason Todd的照片，男人的脸大多数都藏在红头罩之下，所以他并不能十分肯定。唯一否决他这个想法的不过是一个坚定不移的念头，那只即使最狼狈的时候也坚韧到惊人的罗宾鸟，即使坠落也绝不会在风尘中沉沦。

老板将其他人挥走的声音打断了Damian沉浸其中的思绪，他甚至贴心地替他们紧紧关上了门。Damian哼笑一声，在沙发上换了一个更加随意的姿势，岔开两条腿看着假扮成红头罩的青年。他居高临下地看着他但是Damian占着上风。

因为他在紧张。他表现得就像是个第一次闯进成人场合的孩子。Damian现在开始有点相信那句这些男孩女孩们都没开过苞的鬼话了。

“你在等什么？过来。”习惯于发号施令的刺客联盟少主傲慢地命令道。

Jason重重地吞咽了一声，不是很情愿地走了过去。现在包厢里只剩他们两个人了，他可以直接说出自己的身份，把信息带给Damian，然后转头就走。但是难以启齿的羞耻心让他的嘴被胶水黏住，他该怎么向Damian解释他为什么出现在这儿并且扮演一个供人挑选的男妓？

然后他被不耐烦的Damian一把拽了过去，他眨眨眼，发现自己坐在了Damian的大腿上。一只手按在他的黑发上，顺着发梢向垂着的脖颈抚过去，就像是在挠一只宠物猫，另一只手环住他的腰，Damian已经注意那段极具吸引力的弧线很久了。“我允许你叫我Damian。你叫什么？我不觉得Red Hood是个适合在床上叫的名字。”

Jason怀着报复心在Richard或Roy之间徘徊了一会，最终咬了咬下唇，在两者中做出了选择：“……Jay。”好吧，你猜怎么着？他不在乎了，也许他今天得跟一个男人上床，并且他很有可能还是被操的那个，但随它去吧，又不是说他的生活还有变得更荒诞更糟糕的余地。

“Jay……”Damian重复了一句，在低沉的尾音中用牙齿咀嚼着这个名字，他掀起眼皮，从浓密漆黑的睫毛中盯着Jason：“他们没教你怎么当个取悦客人的婊子吗？过来吻我。”

Jason应该感到恼火——事实上的确如此，应该用拳头好好教这个傲慢无礼的混蛋怎么尊重别人，用他那张冰冷的脸擦地——但他没有。恰恰相反，他一句话也说不出口。他讨厌被控制，讨厌哥谭把人拖入尘埃中的引力，讨厌Bruce将他套进一件不合适的制服里，他总是在挣扎，砍断每一根把他扯得太紧的线，他总是家族中的那只黑羊。但是偶尔，什么都不去想而是跟随着直觉放纵，或者屈膝于一道不容置疑的命令……这感觉该死地棒。他的大腿轻微地颤抖。

Jason低头堵住Damian那张刻薄的嘴。两个人的嘴唇交缠片刻，然后他启开牙关试图把舌头探进去，他在尝试生涩地运用从Talia那里学来的技巧，哈，然后用在她的儿子身上，现在这听起来真的有点像个婊子了。但是Damian迅速地堵了回去，更年轻的那个迅速掌握了主动权，舌头在柔嫩的口腔内壁中刮蹭着，交换彼此的唾液，Damian放在他脖颈上的手移到了后脑勺上，紧紧将他固定在原地。他的牙齿磕到了嘴唇，血腥气从破皮的地方弥漫开，那种味道对他们这种总是跟死亡打交道的人来说再熟悉不过，但此时此刻却显得陌生而诱人，勾起兽性的冲动。Damian的呼吸开始变沉，他一边舔舐着Jason的伤口，一边迫不及待地向下抚摸着他的双腿，凭借触觉解开他的枪带。Jason感觉大脑缺氧，所有的血液都在往身下冲，潮湿而沉重的欲望拖着他向下坠，但灵魂却飘飘然地浮了起来。

直到两个人都气喘吁吁，Jason才推开了Damian，他的脸颊涨红，天蓝色的眼睛在灯光下近乎迷离。Damian用那只有力的手扣住Jason小腿最细的部分，然后在他反应过来之前从他的军靴中抽出贴身的匕首，年轻的恶魔之子把玩了一下那把锋利的刀，在Jason面前晃晃，雪白的刀锋刺得他眼睛生疼：“你跟每个人上床都带刀，huh？”

Jason一瞬间绷紧了全身上下每一块肌肉，险些冲Damian表露出危险的戒备情绪。该死，他疏忽了，但他本来确实也没想过事情会发展到这个地步。快点想出什么理由解释，不然他们最终还是免不了拳脚相向。

但事实上，Damian已经不需要他的解释了。他百分百确定这就是Jason Todd本人。但是他不会戳穿他那个幼稚到可爱的谎言，那会把到手的猎物吓跑的。只要一想到这个事实，眼前坐在他大腿上喘息的男人就是曾经占据了他青春期几乎全部性幻想的主角本人，他就觉得阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼。显然，Jason Todd为他而来。他想杀了他吗？Damian的绿眼睛沉了下来，那么他操了他收点利息听起来也很公平。

“哈，你知道再怎么小心谨慎也不为过吧。”Jason故作轻松地耸了耸肩，掩藏起他警惕防备着Damian的神色。

“怎么，你会拿刀去捅你的嫖客吗？”Damian勾起一个嘲弄的笑容。

“如果是个令人讨厌的家伙的话。”Jason说。他已经厌倦了继续在这个问题上纠缠，他现在口干舌燥，需要的是一场简单粗暴的肉搏，或者性爱，哪个都行。

“那我呢？”Damian紧紧盯着Jason的表情，把匕首开过刃的那侧贴在Jason的大腿内侧慢慢划过去，紧身衣结实的面料还不会因此破损，但这个动作让Jason几不可见地因为恐惧而颤抖，他另一只手已经摸到后腰上，那里藏着另一只刀片。

“差不多吧。”Jason忍不住闭上眼咬牙低喘起来，“如果你把匕首拿开我会更喜欢你一点，因为我对SM没兴趣。”Damian报复般地用了点力，划破他的紧身衣，久不见光的白皙皮肤暴露在外。他把匕首随手丢在一边，金属砸在地板上发出一声脆响。Damian剥掉他的裤子，长着茧的手指在柔嫩的腿根来回抚弄，“我喜欢你的枪带，戴上它吧。”

Jason想骂他神经病，裤子都脱了还系什么枪带，但Damian那句话根本就没在跟他商量，只不过是一个蛮不讲理的通知，黑色的皮革再次缠上他的大腿，粗糙面料在腿根细嫩的皮肤上摩擦时的感觉鲜明到无法忽视。

“你带润滑剂了吗？”Damian突然问，Jason茫然地摇了摇头，他甚至连跟男人怎么做都不知道。“安全套？”Jason继续沉默，他想知道现在抽身离开是否还来得及。

显然是来不及了。Damian拧起眉头说了句脏话：“你真是——”他责骂的语气甚至让Jason恍惚间想起Bruce，但眼前的恶魔之子甚至更锋利更暴躁。他捏住Jason的下颌，把两根手指塞进被迫张开的嘴巴里：“舔。”他飞快地补充道：“我没有什么病，相信你也没有，所以无所谓。”

无所谓？什么无所谓？Jason有点恍惚，或许是嘴巴里的手指连带着把他的大脑也搅弄得一团糟了，他的舌头被指尖恶意地蹂躏着，一直张大的下颌开始变得有点酸痛，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑了下来，湿漉漉的感觉让他羞耻。他忍不住被挤出两声呜咽。

直到Damian的手指戳进他的后穴他才猛地明白过来，Jason腰腹的肌肉紧张地痉挛，而那两根手指仍旧毫不留情地向里抠挖着，探索从未有人进入的隐秘通道。内壁干燥而温热，排斥着不受欢迎的入侵者，手指上的那点唾液拿来做润滑确实是有点勉强了，轻微的疼痛和不适感翻涌上来，但那对于Jason体验过的来说根本不算什么，要命的是心理上的强烈羞耻。“操，别，别再——要做就快点进来。”Jason跪坐在Damian腿上，手指紧紧抓住他绣着金线的绿黑外袍。

Damian因为Jason的命令不爽地啧了一声，手指粗暴地戳弄一下深处，突然之间Jason就像是被捏住后颈的猫一样浑身僵硬，他闭上眼睛色情地低喘，黏糊糊的汗水顺着下巴滴落：“呜，Dami、Damian——”

就像是小孩终于找到了心爱的玩具，Damian近乎恶意地蹂躏着那里，看着红头罩被一层层剥掉坚硬凶悍的外壳，露出狼狈不堪温热柔软的内核。Jason的性器逐渐硬了起来，嫩红色的阴茎随着颤抖的身体一下一下戳在Damian的腹肌上，与布料的摩擦让那根翘起的东西更加兴奋，顶端不停溢出的液体把他的外袍染出一小片深色。他解开自己的皮带，早就勃起的阴茎抵住Jason紧窄的臀：“你想要它？那就自己骑上来。”

Jason喉咙里溢出混乱的咆哮和喘息，夹杂着他从哥谭底层学来的脏话，他可以表现得厌恶这个，但他就是没法真正拒绝。他已经学会从后面那个洞获取快感了，而现在他的屁股止不住地淌水，期待着拔出去的手指再插进来，或者换成什么更大更炽热的东西，能把他填满，把他整个人搞得一团糟。他扶着那根又大又沉的阴茎，口干舌燥地重重吞咽着，怀疑这种凶器是否真的能挤进那个依旧紧窄的小口。更年轻的那个不耐烦地拍了一把Jason的臀催促他，巴掌跟皮肉接触发出了清脆的响声，白皙的皮肤立刻就红了一大片。Jason艰难地克服着腿根紧张地痉挛和颤抖，穴口对准怒张的性器坐了下去。但是生涩的技巧让他甚至对不准，他尝试了两次都没成功。失败带来的焦躁和强烈的性欲几乎要把Jason逼疯，他怀疑自己的声音是否听起来像是啜泣：“不行，我不——”

他的后半截话被猛然插入的阴茎卡死在喉咙里，Damian捏着他的腰重重地顶了进去，他扬起脖颈，薄汗和被挤出来的眼泪混合着滚下脸颊，他连叫都叫不出声。那根插入体内的楔子那么大，把他塞得那么满，他像是被人劈成两半，灵魂从中间溢了出去。

Damian的状态也没比他好到哪儿去。那点身为al Ghul的尊严迫使他把低吼抵在紧咬的牙关中。操进Jason Todd身体的感觉实在太棒了，湿热软腻的后穴紧紧地包裹吮吸着入侵者，在他的操弄中任他挤压成各种形状，像一滩正在急速融化的水，是他亲手把那个强悍暴躁、高高在上的红头罩拖下情欲的深渊。这比他最恶劣最荒诞的性幻想还要来得真实刺激，他简直要为为什么不早点把Jason抓回去当他的性奴而后悔了。

Damian抱起Jason的腰，让他稍微抬起一点，然后再坐下去。借着重力这个姿势阴茎能插到深得可怕的地方，顶端不容抗拒地一寸寸打开原本紧闭的后穴，Jason胡乱摇着头试图拒绝，因为他怀疑那根玩意已经要插到他的肚子了。疼痛。疼痛。但是夹杂着令人头皮发麻的快感。情欲从他们连接处顺着尾椎一直爬上大脑，Jason除了尖叫和呻吟根本没有思考能力去组织出别的语言，因为他的理智已经被Damian给搅碎了，从里而外，彻彻底底的。“哈、哈啊，Dami——呜，太、太深——不……”

Damian死死盯着那张在欲望中意乱情迷的脸，他白皙的脸颊染上了艳红，天蓝色的眼睛像是覆盖着一层一碰就碎的薄冰，泪水和汗水把他弄得一塌糊涂。他漂亮结实的肌肉在快感中沉浮，随着他的动作猛地紧绷然后再放松下来，他不知道自己有多该死的性感。

他克制不住自己的动作，开始更加粗暴地在Jason体内抽插，性器一次撞得比一次深，当他抽出去的时候穴口还没来得及恢复原本的状态，就再次被狠狠地打开，带出湿漉漉的汁水，顺着Jason的腿根淌了下来，再流到Damian的长袍上，他根本分不出多余的精力去在乎那个。他戳弄着后穴柔嫩内壁的每一个角落，试图再找到那个小小的开关。当他重重操上那一点时，Jason用几乎哭到沙哑的声音尖叫着回应了他。“不、不行……啊啊！”Damian每一次插入都直直顶住那块软肉，充满恶意地碾磨着它，看着他怀里的男人在天堂和地狱之间挣扎。

Jason被爆炸般的快感冲昏了头脑，他可怜兮兮的阴茎勃起之后就一直没被照顾过，但夹在他和Damian身体之间的一次次磨蹭让它的快感不断累积，顶端冒出大串大串的淫液。他仿佛坠入潮湿粘稠的迷雾之中，又像是被温暖的黑暗包裹，身体走到了高潮的尖锐刀锋之上。只差一点……他伸出手想去摸他涨红的性器。但Damian抓住了他的手。“不行。”霸道专制的恶魔崽子。Jason红着眼瞪Damian。“我想看你被我干出来。”

Damian重重把Jason往下按，他扣着他的腰的双手力气大到他感到疼痛，那里肯定会留下淤青。但Jason现在管不了那个了，更重要的，甚至是他此时此刻全部的念头都只有那根在他后穴里搅弄的阴茎，他淫荡得像是为此而生。他哭叫起来，身体跨过了那条界限，真的被恶魔崽子操上了高潮。他的眼前几乎一片黑暗，周围的一切都在包裹着他晃动、破碎、下坠，阴茎颤抖着射出了精液，浊白的液体溅射在他自己和Damian的小腹上。他的肌肉在紧绷中战栗。

Damian倒吸一口冷气，骂了句脏话：“操，别夹那么紧——”他把硬到抽痛的阴茎抽了出来，他还不想那么快射出来。然后又是一巴掌落在Jason的屁股上。但这次Damian得到了更多更惊喜的反应，Jason呜咽出声，脊背宛如一张拉满的弓，勾勒出迷乱的弧度，高潮之后敏感的身体让每一次不那么温柔的触碰都像是在刀尖上跳舞。

“你喜欢这个，是吗？”Damian再次重重地拍打在红肿发烫的臀肉上，Jason像触电一般剧烈地颤抖，像是脊椎从身体里抽离一样融化在他怀里。“你这个淫荡的婊子。”

操你的。谁他妈会喜欢这个。Jason咬牙切齿的反驳被堵在了喉咙里，他咬紧下唇不敢开口，因为他怕自己一旦张开嘴就会啜泣着乞求更多。刚刚达到高潮的阴茎暂时还硬不起来，过激的快感得不到纾解就变成了痛苦，身体渴望着从后面那个小洞里得到点快乐，但是Damian不肯插他，合不拢的内壁空虚得令人难过。“快操我……”他恶狠狠地瞪着Damian，挑衅嚣张得让他想一拳揍在他脸上的恶魔崽子：“或者，嗯，我去找随便哪个硬得起来的男人……呜！”

Jason Todd当然只是在虚张声势，但是这无法改变Damian被激怒的事实，他一口咬在Jason的肩膀上，犬齿刺破薄薄的肌肤，血腥气翻涌上来。被咬痛的Jason报复性地抓着Damian的背，指甲深深陷进肉里。Damian又快又重地重新操进那个变得湿泞艳红的肉洞，如果不是Damian死死掐着他，Jason觉得自己可能会滑出去。酸痛的快感像火焰沿着背脊一路烧上来，他哆嗦着啜泣，性爱、欲望和荷尔蒙抽空了他身边的每一点氧气，有一会他觉得自己会这么被操死。

“你想都别想，Todd。”Damian按住他就好像他是一只被大头钉刺穿的蝴蝶，恶魔崽子从牙缝里挤出每一个字，像是把它们抵在舌尖品尝，“你是我的。”

“哈、哈啊，你……！”Jason的大脑像浆糊一样一团糟，因此他怀疑自己充满着嗡嗡蜂鸣的耳朵是不是听错了，他现在坠入另一场更深沉更黑暗的幻觉里了吗？“你叫我什么……”

“Todd。Jason Todd。”Damian把他的名字在嘴巴里反复咀嚼好几遍，欣赏他脸上漂亮的震惊表情。“你以为我看不出来你拙劣的伪装吗？”

“我——”Jason还想说什么，但他接下来的话都被Damian捣碎成支离破碎的呻吟。猜猜看，跟Damian解释他为什么会出现在这儿和操完之后再跟Damian解释哪个比较简单？反正Jason现在只想重新爬回拉撒路之池永远地闭上眼睛。

Damian抓着Jason的手越捏越紧，他每一次抽插都变得更深更重，他已经快要射精了，气息不稳、逐渐失控，顶端不停碾磨着脆弱的前列腺，着了魔一样恨不得把对方操死在床上。他的大脑眩晕，射精的时候几乎一片空白。他操进最深处，炽热的精液射了进去。Jason的手指紧张不安地在Damian背后抓挠几下，然后身体再次攀上了高潮，整个人软绵绵地倒进Damian怀里。

Jason感觉疲惫、恍惚，嗓子沙哑得疼，他还是不明白事情最后怎么会发展成这样，但他已经懒得去管了。Damian把阴茎抽出来的时候一股湿淋淋的液体顺着腿根流了下来，然后被Damian用纸巾胡乱抹去，强烈的刺激仍然能引起他的战栗。

“我要把你带走。”Damian脱掉外袍把满身情欲气息的Jason裹了进去，抱起他高高在上地命令道。

Jason发誓如果不是他的枪现在不在手边，他一定会打爆Damian的脑袋然后重新开始。

“我绝对不会把你还给父亲。”Damian的声音沉了下去。

“什么？”Jason怀疑他是不是听错了，“你父亲谁啊？”他还真的不知道，Talia的丈夫，Damian的父亲，那个男人从来都没有出现过，要不是他融合母亲基因的相貌Jason甚至怀疑这家伙其实是Talia从路边捡回来的。

“你不知道吗？”恶魔崽子突然扯开一个嘲弄的笑，“Bruce Wayne。蝙蝠侠。”

“……”

Jason有一会愣愣地瞪着Damian，完全说不出话。

Bruce Wayne的儿子。

太棒了。所以他不仅搞上了他养父的前女友还搞上了他养父的亲生儿子。或者说，他们一家子是Jason Todd他妈的绕不开的劫数是吗？

“好吧。”Jason咕哝了一声。恶魔崽子想把他带到哪儿？刺客联盟？Whatever。

“好吧是什么意思？”Damian皱眉催促道。

Jason没说话，Damian怀疑他是不是已经累得睡着了。那可……“真没用。”他嘀咕了一句。但他仍然轻轻把他抱了起来，决定他需要一张温暖柔软的床。他们都需要。

Jason闭上眼懒得动弹。

好吧的意思就是……当那个家指的是哥谭时，除了回家，哪里都听起来该死地棒。

Fin.


End file.
